Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Using "You" and the use of Battle Guides in the Wiki
This RfC was closed on 03:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs). Final resolution of: *It appears that the general consensus is that all articles should be written in the 3rd person in-universe perspective; that is, all articles (with the exception of those regarding the games themselves and a few others, which will be tagged with a special template marking them as from the "real live" perspective) should be written as if the Metroid universe were real, and as if they were documenting actual events or characters. In short, "you," "I," and "the player" should not be used in favor of "Samus," etc. and all "battle guides" (or guides in general) should be integrated into the body of the article (describe the battle and how the battle is completed rather than detailing how to complete the battle, for example). **Templates to be created: *#Template:Reallife *#Template:Cleanup-oou (that's oou as in "out-of-universe") **Policies to be created: *#Wikitroid:In-Universe Please do not modifiy it. ---- Using "You" and the use of Battle Guides in the Wiki It has come to my attention that a lot of articles in this wiki use the word "you". This most often happens when the article is advising the reader on a certain part of a game. For example if one were to look at the Zeta Metroid article, there is a section called "Battle Tactics" in which it gives the reader a guide on how to defeat the Zeta Metroid, in this example. Obviously, no article should contain the word "I", (as it refers to the author), unless a quote. In most instances I think that it would be more appropriate to use "The Player" or "Samus" for the battle guide section. I don't really think that this wiki is a player's guide to the games, so articles containing a quide on how to complete an aspect of the game should be merged into the main bio for the creature, instead of being a guide. There are plenty of guides out there, and Wikitroid is not one. Here is what i suggest we do, to sum up. *Get rid of the Battle quide sections. *Change all information that was in it that reffered to the reader to "Samus" or "The Player" (depending on the context, although I think using Samus is better). *Merge that info with the main part of the article, explaining in a fair amount of detail on how the creature was defeated by Samus, not how to defeat it. *Do the same with the rest of the articles. Bosses and violent creature (ones that take a strategy to kill) are the ones which are mostly using "you". Hellkaiserryo12 19:54, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion *'Agree' - This has always been discouraged, but I guess it's time to write it into the MoS (or a separate policy page). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' For the reasons I already wrote about above. Hellkaiserryo12 13:57, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' While I've never touched "Battle Guides", "you" is unprofessional, unencyclopedic, and easily avoidable. It shouldn't be an issue, outside of many users simply not being knowledgeable about this type of thing. ChozoBoy 15:21, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 17:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Would this also mean that the battle strategies would be taken out of all articles? The "You" problem is a simple fix, if that is all that is desired. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:57, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::*'Comment' If the general consensus is in favor of removing the "Battle Guide" sections, I must at least recommend that we continue to outline a creature/entity's combat routines, "battle moves", etc. This is after all a source of information for the Metroid series. Although strategies which are composed primarily of opinion are free to go, it would be unfavorable to remove genuine information from the articles. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Same as Armantula. Wait, I thought "You" already wasn't allowed in articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' Per reasons above. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 20:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' I (again) agree with everyone here.[[User:Samuslovr1|''S''am ''u''sl''o''vr''1]]01:11, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree''' Not only is "you" unprofessional, this isn't really a game guide. Battle strategies don't belong on pages that aren't walkthroughs (Which I don't think we have). Zeruel21 16:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' The third point in particular is spot-on. Wikitroid exists to recount Samus's exploits across the galaxy. There should be no issue concerning how "you" (who?) would go about playing her games. Samus can do her Hunter thing, players can enjoy, spurn, or even expand upon her hunting, but "you" will do NOTHING. --Super Aviator 08:57, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *'Semi Agree' I think that the you should go but the battle guids should stay to make the information easier to find. That is after all the point of the wiki. Metroidhunter32 00:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *'Semi Agree' you is highly unprofetional, but if we merge the battle guids into one article it might be effectant User:Clarkmaster *Someone (or multiple people) that is/are really ambitious could search for instances of "you" within the wiki and edit those pages. ChozoBoy 18:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) *'Neutral' You can do whatever you want i don't care, but i don't think that wikitroid should be a online players guide that is what IGN is for.(EGAD1 16:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC)) *'Semi-Agree' "You" is terribly unprofessional, but regarding battleguides, I was thinking that may they could be relegated to a seperate article. Naturally, a ton of people will be looking for advice on how to beat a particularly tough boss when they come, so my view is, rather then get rid of the battle guides, instead it should be put as a related article. for example, one page could be entitled "Ghor", about the character, and for the boss battle, a seperate page could made called "Ghor-Battle Tatics." I think this is a better solution. User:Tuckerscreator 21:28 28 March 2008 *'Agree' "You" should not appear in any articles, and Battle Guides should be incorporated into the article in other ways; ie: Samus had to destroy the Berserker Lord's armour by reflecting its projectiles. Parts of a Battle Guide subject to opinion; ie: The best way to defeat Ridley is..., should be removed completely. Archibald 83 06:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *'Neutral' Using "you" is not well formatted for any wikis, but another page devoted solely to battle tactics is a waste of time. Editing current articles to use "The Player" or "Samus" seems much more professional and efficient. MetroidfanCNC 04:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) *'Agree' You/I/Opinion/Speculation + Wiki/Artical = Crappy Wiki *'Semi Agree' "You" should be removed, but the creatures' weaknesses and attacking patterns should partially remain as they are part of the creatures. They should be shortened and reduced somewhat so that it isn't a battle guide and more of an outline of the creature's characteristics. Omly 19:42, 9 April 2009